Blinded By Love
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Dark Magical Sorcres and me. The Hooded Claw plots to get the better of Penelope once and for all with a love potion, but he may be in for a surprise!


**This is a collab that Dark Magical Sorcres and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is our first Penelope Pitstop story. Please enjoy! (BTW, Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

when we last Left Panelopy she was doing a fashon shoot in Parise

Penelope poses wearing a fancy pink silk dress, white high heels, white velvet gloves with a black trim, and dangling diamond earrings as the photographers snap pictures. But what she couldn't know is the hooded claw Wes one of the photographs excuse me my dear I'd like to get a  
Private picture

Penelope smiles. "Certainly, friend."

She then follows him into a small side room; once they're alone, the photographer quickly whips off his disguise. "Aha! Gotcha!" He then quickly ties her up and carries her away. "HELP! HELP! SAVE ME, PLEASE!" Penelope cries in fear.

the Hooded claw then takes her to the afel tower and ties her over the top what are you doing now she asks

"Very simple, my darling," he replies with a sly sneer, as he motions to a large silver machine with a rapidly approaching blade above her. "When the pendulum cuts through the rope, you're going to end up being a BIG HIT in Paris!" He cackles nastily at this.

Penelope shudders and begins sweating profusely. _Ohmigosh_, she thinks fearfully. _I hope the guys find me soon or I'm done for!_

Fortunately for Penelope, the Ant Hill Mob, who are driving by right at this very moment, suddenly spot her.

Look clied Penelopys tyd to the iful tower said Dum Dum ya and she gonna fall said yak yak

Clyde looks on worriedly. "Ohmigosh, we'd better hurry!" He turns to the mob's talking car. "Ready, Chugga Boom?"

"R-r-ready!" Chugga replies as he revs up the engine and motors toward the tower at top speed. chaga boom begins to climb up the tower as the Pindelom cats the rope The Ant Hill Mob gasp as they observe Penelope falling. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Thinking quickly, Zippy pushes a button on the car's control panel, causing a large net to shoot out and catch her in the nick of time.

Penelope breathes a hearty sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for saving me, guys."

"You're quite welcome, Penelope." Clyde replies modestly.

"Duh, if I may ask, please," Dum Dum inquires. "Where'd da Hooded Claw go?" Penelope looks all around and scratches her head in perplexity. "He was here a moment ago. Now where could he have run off to?"

Meanwhile, an angered Hooded Claw watches the heroes from the bushes nearby, with his two henchmen the Bully Brothers standing closely behind. Blast folied agin come on Bully Brouthers new plan

Duh, sure thing, boss." the brothers reply as they follow their leader closely behind as he leaves.

Upon reaching his hideout, the Claw muses, I need to find away to get that Pitstiop I know Ill get her to fall in love with me if I break her hart Ill break her

"Duh, clever idea, boss," the brothers reply. "She won't be able ta resist."

No one can resist my Charm I know Ill brew up a Love potion

"Ooh, great idea, boss." the brothers say with intrigue.

the Hooded claw begins looking at Intructions ok Im gonna need some of her hair a he says removing a strand from his cape

The brothers look on with concern. "But, how are we gonna get dat?"

The Hooded Claw scowls, "Just follow her and get some while she's brushing her hair. Even nitwits like you shouldn't be able to foul this up!"

"Duh, sure thing, Boss." the brothers reply as they begin to leave.

The brothers presently arrive at Penelope's house. they then begin to follow Penelopy as she brushes here hair shes Pretty yay Hcs a Lucky man As a few strands of Penelope's hair drift to the ground, the brothers quickly catch them. "Poifect." they whisper. they then take it back to their Boss "Duh, we got da hair, Boss." the brother's note.

"Perfect!" the Hooded Claw replies as he drops the hair into the brew.

"Duh, does we need anything else?" the brothers inquire.

yes a pece of my Cape he says as he drops it in

The brothers watch with intrigue as he then begins to stir the potion. oh yes he says as it comes up in a big hart "Perfect, perfect! My love potion is completed! Now all I need is Pit stop he says bring har here he says as The brouther take off right Claw

The brothers hurry back to Penelope's house and sneak in through the back door, sight unseen as they then grab her oh this could only be the hooded claw As the brothers carry Penelope out the door, she angrily shouts, "Put me down, you big lugs!" and kicks at them.

Once they arrive back at the hooded claw s Lauer ah my dear so nice to see you againPenelope glowers. "What are your plans, Claw?"Oh you love this pitstop Penelope looks on with curiosity as the Hooded Claw takes out a small flask. This thing contain s a love potion One dose and You'll fall head over heels in love with ME!"

I will never fall in love with you you hooded feingd said PenelopeThe Hooded Claw snickers nastily. "Soon you won't have a choice, my dear!" Penelope shudders with fear and cries, "HELP! HELP!"

Fortunately, at that very moment the Ant Hill Mob are driving by and hear her cries. "Da Hooded Claw's got Penelope again!" Yak Yak exclaims.

Clyde glowers angrily, "Don't dat guy ever give up? Oh, we gotta save her!" The mob quickly disembark their car and burst through the front door. "All right, Claw, either you let Penelope go, or we give ya's what for!"

The Claw peeks over his shoulder. Oh look your friends are here my lovely

"What are you up to, Hooded Claw?" Clyde says threateningly.

Well I'm gonna make your Penelope fall in love with me but don't worry you'll be invited to the wedding

The mob exchange concerned looks. They knew they had to stop this in its tracks. "You'll never get away with this, Claw!" Zippy says angrily.

Oh you think I won't

"Not with us around!" Clyde exclaims. "C'mon, boys let's get him!"

Oh well he then turns to Penlope I'll make you a deal  
My lovely

Penelope looks skeptical as the mob stop in their tracks and stare. "What do you have in mind?"

Well if you agree to take the potion and marry me I will spar the mob

Not wanting her friends to get hurt, Penelope sadly replies, "I...accept."

The mob exchange sad looks, upon which Penelope traipses up to them and whispers, "Please don't worry, boys. I have a plan." The mob's faces brighten as Penelope gives them a small wink.

She then came up with something oh claw I never relieved how handsom you are you stolen my little old Hart

The Claw's heart skips a beat as his eyes grow wide. "Y-you really think so, Penelope?"

"Sure as puddin' honey." Penelope replies sweetly.

The Claw blushes. Oh tell me more

Penelope walks up to him and begins to sweetly croon, "You have the most gorgeous eyes."

Oh I know but your eyes are prettier said claw

"Aww, Honey Darlin', you say th' sweetest things!" Penelope gushes, upon which she traipses over and gives the claw a big kiss. Once he's distracted, she slowly reaches over and knocks the bottle from his hand. "Wh-hey, what gives?" the claw exclaims. As the bottle topples through the air, Zippy hops up and nabs it. "Nice catch!" notes an impressed Clyde.

Oh you tricked me pitstop relese her or will smash this Zippy holds the bottle high in the air.

"You wouldn't dare!" the claw sneers.

"Oh yeah? Just try us!" Zippy replies as he lifts the bottle higher.

Penelope then sighs claw let me go or should I call you Silvestre

The Claw looks up wide-eyed, surprised to her Penelope call him by his real name. How do you know pitstop

"I simply put two and two together," she replies. "I noticed that it was rather coincidence that I would never see you and Sylvester together at the same time."

The Claw slowly looks up at Penelope as she then whispers, I just want you to know I forgive you

The claw looks up in amazement. "You...do?"

Oh yes I do said Penelope

The claw's eyes begin to mist up. He couldn't believe that Penelope really had forgiven him! "Thank you, Penelope, and...I'm sorry for all of the mean things I did to you and your friends in the past."

It's ok claw or should I call you Silvestre she asked

The claw smiles happily. "Whichever you prefer is fine, my sweet."

As the two hold each other close and kiss, the Ant Hill Mob and Bully Brothers' look on with amazement. "Wow..." Yak Yak notes in astonishment. "I never woulda' believed it."

"I guess it's true," Clyde replies. "Love truly is da most powerful thing there is."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Penelope Pitstop-Ashleigh Ball

The Hooded Claw-Tim Curry

Clyde-Chuck McCann

Zippy-Corey Burton

Yak Yak-Wally Wigert

Dum Dum/Chugga Boom-Frank Welker

Bully Brothers-Will Ryan, Peter New


End file.
